


Hidden

by norwegian_galaxies



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Dark Past, Kalmar Union, M/M, Mentions of Stockholm Bloodbath, Sad, There really is no happy ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norwegian_galaxies/pseuds/norwegian_galaxies
Summary: "Do you hate me now?""Is this all because of what I said?""Because I said I love you?"--Denmark finally tells Norway he loves him, and Norway has no idea what to do.





	Hidden

"Nor?"

"Norge."

"Norway?"

"Can you open the door?"

"I want to talk to you, Norge."

"Do you hate me now?"

"Is this all because of what I said?"

"Because I said I love you?"

Norway wanted Denmark to shut up already. He squeezed his pillow around his ears tighter, though a part of him, a very small part of him, was begging him, beseeching him, to go out and talk to the stupid Dane outside his door.

_"Is it because of Sweden?"_

" _Are_ _you_ _scared_ _of_ _me_ , _now?"_

" _Do_ _you-_ "

" _Do you think_ _I'd do the same thing to you?"_

Norway remembered the last time he'd run to his room and hidden from Denmark. It had been after the Stockholm Bloodbath. He was so shocked that the man he loved so much had done something so terrible to Sweden. He couldn't believe it. But he had to, because life wasn't fair, and what had happened had happened, and Norway was terrified, and he hated Denmark so much right then. He had broken Sweden's heart and spirit. The man was now a shell of what he had once been.

Norway stopped loving Denmark that day.

Right now, he wished _Denmark_ had stopped loving _him_ , too. It would have made this all the less painful.

He could still hear Denmark outside his door, knocking and talking, asking Norway questions he had no idea how to answer.

"I thought you loved me, too."

"Why don't you love me anymore, Norway?"

" _Why?"_

Denmark's voice was breaking, and Norway knew he was crying. He hated when Denmark cried. When Denmark cried...

A tear spilled onto the creamy white sheets of Norway's bed, turning the fabric a light grey.

When Denmark cried, he'd cry too.

"Is it because of everything I did?"

"Everything I did to you and Fin and Sve?"

And in a trembling voice, the Dane whispered a question that melted the icy façade that Norway had kept up for years. It melted the ice encasing his heart.

"I-is it because you...h-hate me?"

That was it.

Norway felt the whole room grow cold around him.

All was silent, except for rain pelting the windows from outside.

His hands shook, and he slowly pushed himself off the bed, walked towards the door of his room, and pressed his fingers to the cool, painted wood. He brought his hand up to the knob and turned it with shaking fingers, pulling open the door.

Denmark was still on the other side, he knew.

He stood in the open doorway, looking straight in front of him at Denmark, who was turned away. Denmark's hands were covering his face, and his back shook with sobs.

Norway reached out a hand and gently touched Denmark's back, a tear slowly sliding down his face.

The Dane turned. His sky blue eyes were red from crying. His skin was sickly pale. He looked nothing like the Denmark Norway had known, the one who was always smiling, always funny and adorable and obnoxious and annoying. The one who had slaughtered Sweden's people. The one who had hurt everyone so much, but who everyone had still forgiven.

The one Norway would never admit that he still loved, very _very_ much.

"Norge?" He asked, in a soft voice, blinking in surprise. Another tear made its way down his face, and he wiped it away with his sleeve.

"Den," Norway replied, still standing there, quietly, before taking a few more steps and embracing his friend.

Denmark hugged him back, his tears staining Norway's shirt, clutching him close, as though scared that the Norwegian would slip through his fingers. "I love you so much," Denmark whispered, kissing Norway's cheek, combing his fingers through his hair, still sobbing. "I love you so fucking much, Norway, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Norway couldn't reply. He tried to say something, but he had no idea what to say.

Instead, he let the tears say everything for him. 

_Don't you get it, Dane?_

_I love you, too._


End file.
